


Bait

by TheBlazeCal



Series: Finished Taskpool stories [26]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: M/M, murder dorks being dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 01:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15085961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlazeCal/pseuds/TheBlazeCal
Summary: Deadpool barges into Taskmaster's home so a quick tally of the state of things is needed.





	Bait

**Author's Note:**

> working out my fics that only needed a final edit before i throw myself on the multi chaptered stuff

Somehow Tony always knew, the moment the door opened and that red and black shape came into view. He knew right away if it were Wade Wilson, or Deadpool. Sure many may say they were one and the same, but that’s not completely true. 

While Wade Wilson was a loudmouth and a bit of a brute, he was insecure, he cared and most of all he wanted someone to care for him. Deadpool on the other hand was a killer, a stone cold gun for hire who planned and focused on his goal. 

Tony didn’t know if it was the slight shift in body language, or even just the air around his fellow mercenary that made him know, but right now it didn’t matter since through the door strode a fierce and focused Deadpool. So instinctively he double checked his memories, to make sure they were even on all accounts or if it would be a meeting of guns. 

Deadpool was in front of him in a matter of seconds however. No guns drawn. No blades either. Yet Tony was pinned against the wall by the element of surprise and some superhuman strength. Two sets of lense covered eyes stared into each other as Tony stayed calm at the sudden development. Even like this Wade wouldn’t kill him, they had too much history for that.

A complete shock came however when Tony's skull mask was yanked of his head suddenly.  If that weren't enough to throw him off what happened next surely was. Red spandex rubbed against his lips as Deadpool leaned in for a fierce and demanding kiss.

“Shit, ‘Pool! What the h-” 

Tony’s agitated words got cut of with another kiss as Deadpool’s hands released their grip on him, allowing Tony to shove his chest slightly. The taste of blood, sweat, and some stuff he did not want to think about identifying, stuck to his lips as he could see the smirk through the red mask. 

“Don’t mess with me,” his voice was hoarse, he was out of breath from not one, but two surprise kisses. There was nothing he hated more than getting thrown off like this.

“At least roll up the goddamned mask, it tastes disgusting…”

“Barney, Barney, why are you so angry?”

That was it Deadpool or not he was getting punched in the damned face. He raised his arm to deliver a quick flat palm blow to the tip of the masked man’s nose when he stopped himself. Mentally taking a step back from the situation, Wade was in Deadpool mode, had come to him and kissed him. Twice! 

“You are a menace, an unprofessional menace… and I am not called Barney.”

Tony opted for a relaxed stance, their faces only a breath apart, their bodies almost touching, but not quiet. The smirk underneath the mask fading slightly as Deadpool realised he wasn't taking the bait.

“You thought I would kill you for this? Honestly Pool… I thought you only  _ played _ dumb.”

Tony rolled up the edge of Deadpool’s mask, watching the now slightly quivering lip as Deadpool was at a loss for what to do. Guess Tony wasn’t the only one having trouble predicting his opponent right now. Causing a line to blur between Deadpool and Wade in the confusion. 

He let his left hand rest on Pool’s jaw, his thumb creeping under the edge of the mask gingerly, before his other hand did the same locking the head in place before Tony leant in himself, giving a deep real kiss to the startled Deadpool.

“Tasky wh-”

Tony simply silenced him with a second kiss just as had been done to him before, he were nothing if not a copycat after all.  However, he only pulled the red and black mask away during this kiss. Revealing the heavily scarred head that always tried to stay hidden.

“All you had to do was ask Wade…”


End file.
